The first and last kiss
by Noblee
Summary: Cardverse. Un beso fue suficiente para acabar con su cordura.


Los personajes de Hetalia **no** me **pertenecen**. Creo que la única advertencia sería que es mi primera vez **usando** el universo de **Cardverse**.

* * *

Los jardines que se hallaban dentro de los territorios del castillo lucían cual seda una fina y ligera capa de nieve sobre ellos, burlándose con buen gusto de la brutalidad del sol al no poder desnudarlos. El viento soplando, meciendo las copas de los árboles, susurraba la melodía de la naturaleza que llegaba a los tímpanos de la reina de Trébol, quien con sus labios curveados en una mueca de fascinación observaba cada movimiento del ser extravagante que con prepotencia digna de los nobles rondaba cerca de ella.

Un encuentro íntimo que con sólo el roce casual de sus dedos le era suficiente para acelerar un poco su desgastado corazón. Elizabeta se aventuró en los jardines que le brindaban protección, seguida de lejos por el hombre que reía divertido al oír la comparación que hacía la joven entre la nieve y el cabello de él. Con una inclinación, haciendo sátira de la pomposidad de la elite, agradeció con un tinte de sarcasmo en su voz el comentario. Elizabeta le acompañó con una risa para seguir adentrándose entre los jardines.

Sonrió complacida ante la excusa que le brindaba para poder entrelazar sus dedos. La presencia del Comodín en su reino era un secreto entre los dos que se venía manteniendo por tres años. Fue una tranquila tarde, en la que sintiéndose aburrida y un poco abrumada por el parloteo del hombre más allegado al rey, decidió escabullirse con la agilidad ganada en sus entrenamientos de pelea. Siguiendo la melodía que alcanzaba a escuchar, llegó al árbol donde se encontraba sentado el comodín, quien se había presentado como Gilbert, burlándose de su expresión de sorpresa.

¿Qué podía hacer? Aquellas criaturas sólo se hallaban en los libros viejos de la biblioteca.

Gilbert se alejó de ella con rapidez al adivinar las intenciones de la reina. Elizabeta bufó con fastidio y negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza aceptando la muda reprimenda del albino.

—Ni lo intente, su majestad —sonrió con superioridad deteniéndole el paso con un brusco agarre sobre su cintura. Deslizó suavemente sus labios sobre el cuello de ella obligándole a danzar junto a él.

Un baile cercano, permitido sólo a los amantes. No había música que les dirigiera, sólo el sonar de sus pisadas. Una vuelta, un peligroso enfrentamiento de miradas y un casi roce entre labios que demandaban romper el espacio. Elizabeta volteó el rostro y unos labios se posaron sobre su frente. Protección, cariño, disculpas…esos sentimientos se transmitían en el beso que aceptaba gustosa la chica que se dejaba abrazar por los brazos de Gilbert.

El atardecer se acercaba y Elizabeta, con un andar lento para retrasar lo inevitable, tarareaba una melodía que con antaño había escuchado de los labios de su madre.

— ¿Algún día de estos me besarás? —reclamó fingiendo indiferencia ignorando la potente mirada rojiza sobre su persona.

—Perderías la cordura —exclamó con una carcajada depositando un beso sobre la mano femenina.

—Quizás eso quiera —susurró al encontrarse a unos pasos de salir de los jardines.

Gilbert rió y se encogió de hombros. —Algún día, algún día… —se despidió de ella.

Elizabeta le observó marchar, suspiró sintiéndose un poco dolida por el rechazo. Atendió el llamado de un sirviente que comunicaba con respeto que ya era hora de la cena. Se adentró entre los largos pasillos del castillo, entrando con un andar elegante al gran comedor.

—Tardaste un poco, Elizabeta —expresó con una sonrisa el rey de Trébol que esperaba pacientemente a que su joven esposa tomara asiento junto a ella.

La reina pidió una disculpa y tomó su lugar, todo bajo la atenta mirada violeta del hombre que con una copa en mano sonreía con un tinte de perversión.

_Al parecer, el secreto siempre fue de tres._

* * *

Cinco días habían pasado increíblemente rápido, y Elizabeta acariciaba los cabellos blancos de la cabeza que reposaba tranquilamente sobre su falda. Contuvo una risa al imaginarse la exagerada actitud que adoptaría Roderich, el hombre que era la mano derecha del rey, en caso de encontrarla en tal situación. Su mano fue detenida y la mirada llena de curiosidad del hombre apenas consciente le exigía de una forma muy infantil saber la razón de su risa. Frunció el ceño dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa, un simple: "no te voy a decir".

Gilbert se incorporó con pereza fingiéndose ofendido. La castaña le dio un ligero golpe en su nuca murmurándole que dejara de comportarse como un niño. Pasaron los siguientes minutos en la discusión que mantenían cada tarde desde hace tres años, terminando en una sonrisa de victoria de parte del chico y una señal de cansancio de la joven. Sin advertirlo, un brusco movimiento hizo caer al comodín; Elizabeta alzó ambas cejas con temor y furia al vislumbrar a unos cuantos metros la imponente figura de su marido. Con un chasquido de dedos, la joven reina se encontró sujeta por dos hombres que apuntaban su garganta con sus espadas.

— ¡Suéltenla!

Iván sonrió al oír el grito del comodín que con una facilidad impresionante se había deshecho de los hombres que le sujetaban. Gilbert se incorporó dejando a relucir su verdadera forma. Iván se maravilló, una cola puntiaguda sobresalía de la parte posterior del chico y algo parecido a unos cuernos salían de su cabeza.

—Justo como en los libros —murmuró soltando una leve risilla.

La mirada furiosa del albino no le aterraba en absoluto. Con un simple movimiento de manos, Elizabeta se quejó al sentir como rasgaban, sin hacer tanto daño, su cuello. Gilbert lanzó una maldición, al bastardo jamás le había importado la seguridad de la reina. "No importa si muero, pues los Dioses se encargarán de buscar a alguien que me supla; él lo sabe", le había dicho hace mucho la reina. Se quedó quieto rechinando los dientes, conteniéndose de no darle un golpe al rey que parecía examinarlo con una extraña diversión.

—Llévenselo —ordenó tranquilamente. Los guardias acataron la orden con cierto temor, Elizabeta alegó con furia siendo acallada con otra herida en su cuello—. No te conviene pelear, comodín. No serás tú quien terminará muerto —Gilbert se mordió la lengua dejándose llevar a donde fuera que la desquiciada mente del rey quería.

Elizabeta cayó al suelo cubriendo su cuello. Observó con furia al hombre que le tendía un pañuelo. Rechazó de un manotazo el gesto. Iván rió, su mujer era alguien difícil de tratar. Le aventó el pañuelo y se marchó.

* * *

Iván le observó y le observó. No podía expresar su fascinación al ver por si mismo lo que sus antecesores habían escrito. "Alguien capaz de viajar entre dimensiones." "Una fuente de magia poderosa." "La carta especial." Tomó asiento en una de las sillas, encontrando graciosa la mueca de molestia del comodín. Había esperado el momento justo para actuar, y que mejor que convertir a su mujer en su cómplice. Si el comodín no se había marchado de sus jardines era por no tener la magia necesaria para hacerlo, y por lo que había leído, el tiempo para recuperarla era uno muy largo. Que se hubiera enamorado de Elizabeta había sido una coincidencia de lo más agradable. Permitirles seguir en su juego, sólo le había dado la oportunidad de tantear el terreno.

—Esto será entretenido —y más que eso. Lograría que el imponente reino de Picas, se doblegara ante él pidiendo clemencia, seguido de los reinos de Corazones y Diamantes.

Volvió a reír. Y con la mirada asesina de Gilbert sobre su nuca, salió de la habitación.

* * *

La luna se alzaba y madera de la puerta crujía al ser abierta. Gilbert abrió los ojos recuperando su estado de alerta, relajándose al instante al descubrir que era Elizabeta.

—Perdona —susurró apoyada sobre la reja.

—No seas tonta —contestó sintiéndose un poco culpable al ver la gargantilla de tela que cubría a la perfección las heridas.

Elizabeta se sentó en el suelo estirando su brazo buscando estrechar la mano de Gilbert. Este le correspondió y le hizo una seña restándole importancia al asunto. Se las había visto peor antes. Hizo una mueca de resignación, sabía que no le querían muerto, pero de alguna forma controlaban el aumento de su magia. El rey se había informado…y muy bien. Alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada ausente de la reina. Ese tipo de miradas jamás le habían gustado. Bromeó un poco sin éxito. Suspiró, quizás ese sería el último día que estaría con ella.

—Elizabeta —la chica volvió en sí, sintiendo unos dedos tomar su mentón. Gilbert le acercó a su rostro, rozó sus labios dudando, pidiendo en su interior una disculpa. Chocó sus labios contra los de ella. Era un beso, el primero y quizás el último. Era un simple movimiento, pero Elizabeta correspondió con necesidad apoyando ambas manos en los barrotes que le separaban de él. No era lo más cómodo, pero se sentía bien, como si un hueco en su corazón se hubiera llenado. Era especial, demostraba que el amor que se profesaban no era un juego o una broma que Gilbert acostumbraba a hacer.

Una corriente eléctrica removió con placer cada fibra de su ser, alterando su corazón que se agitaba con rapidez. Era inexplicable, se sentía como si algo dentro de su cordura se alterara. Se separaron lentamente sin distanciarse tanto, pudiendo sentir el calor del tibio aliento del otro sobre su rostro.

—Perdóname —murmuró con culpa el albino.

Elizabeta abrió sus ojos y Gilbert miró con terror el brillo rojo que se difuminaba poco a poco igualando el color verde. Esta asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida. Tenía ciertos asuntos que atender.

* * *

"_Hace muchos años, cuando la tierra era gobernada por cuatro reyes, se dice que una reina planeó el asesinato de su esposo y que lo consiguió, sufriendo un trágico final a manos de su pueblo. Pero de alguna forma, que parecía producto de la magia, cualquier pintura donde se hallara ella y solamente ella, era inmune a cualquier acto para destruirla. Y dicen, que si la observas detenidamente, puedes escuchar a un hombre queriendo obtener perdón."_

— _¿Pero por qué mató a su esposo?_

—_Dicen que enloqueció._

— _¿En serio?_

—_Que un beso la sumió en la locura, el primer y último beso de amor que sus labios probaron._


End file.
